Monsters in the dark
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Un regard sur les monstres et les prédateurs, sombres et lumineux, et sur deux garçons qui vivent les mêmes choses de manière très différentes. Warning : Character death, ginny bashing et Dark harry /!/TRAD OF Memories-of-the-Shadows /!/


**Monsters in the dark = Les monstres dans les ténèbres**

**Author : ****Memories-of-the-shadows**

**Translator : Rikka-yomi**

**Beta-reader : An Author Alone In The Dark**

**Resume : Un regard sur les monstres et les prédateurs, sombres et lumineux, et sur deux garçons qui vivent les mêmes choses de manière très différentes. Warning : Character death, ginny bashing et Dark harry**

**:::**

Les ténèbres sont l'endroit où les prédateurs se cachent. Tous les sages le savaient, et tous les enfants étaient sages.

C'est pourquoi un petit garçon apeuré décida qu'il ne serait pas un idiot, mais que lui aussi n'aurait plus peur. Il serait un prédateur, car les prédateurs n'avaient pas peur –ils incarnaient la peur, et tous les autres grelottaient dans leurs lits, de peur d'eux.

Sa logique était fallacieuse, mais ça le laissa dormir -cette nuit-là, et toutes les autres nuits- cela le laissa dormir sans cauchemars.

\ / \ '/ \ /' \ / \ '/ \ /

Environ cinquante ans plus tard, un garçon un peu pareil était assis dans l'obscurité, ses yeux verts éminemment adapté à elle après des années à la voir. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, ou de ce qui se cachait en elle, parce que ce petit garçon savait déjà que les monstres pouvaient tout aussi bien se cacher dans la lumière que dans l'obscurité.

Les monstres dans la lumière effrayaient ce petit garçon beaucoup plus que les monstres dans l'obscurité. Les monstres dans l'obscurité lui étaient familiers, et même amicaux.

Toutes les petites araignées avec leurs huit yeux brillants étaient ses compagnes quand personne d'autre ne voulait l'être. Les occasionnels rats fuyants étaient une curiosité qui le soulageait de l'ennui et parfois lui donnait une faible chaleur quand ils s'enroulaient dans son petit lit avec lui. Les chauves-souris qu'il avait vues quand il avait été enfermé à l'extérieur lui avaient seulement fait ouvrir la bouche d'une étrange façon.

Ce garçon savait qu'il y avait plus de monstres qui vivaient dans l'obscurité, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait être effrayé par eux non plus. Comme avec les monstres dans l'obscurité qu'il connaît déjà, ils le laisseraient probablement seul, s'il les laisse tranquilles.

Rien de tel avec les monstres dans la journée. Il ne voulait rien de plus qu'être ignoré par eux, mais peu importe combien il essayait d'être invisible, il n'a jamais été invisible.

Il n'y avait pas de prédateurs, mais il y avait toujours l'obscurité; cette partie inextricablement liée à lui par le sang, les os, et les larmes. Il est né en elle, élevée en elle, et tous ceux qui pensaient qu'ils pouvaient faire partie de la nuit, sans une telle naissance, sans une telle enfance, étaient plus bêtes que ceux qui n'avaient pas peur à juste titre de l'obscurité.

\ / \ '/ \ /' \ / \ '/ \ /

Le garçon grandit, et vit les cauchemars qui épouvantaient une âme normale. Mais pour lui, c'était encore les monstres de la lumière, et ce le sera toujours. Seulement maintenant il était de plus en plus difficile de les reconnaître.

Les gens qui manipulaient les autres, qui se transformaient eux-mêmes, qui ne savaient pas se laisser aller. Et un monstre, un monstre qui aimait faire croire qu'il était une créature de la nuit, mais rien de tel. Un simple serpent, qui alors qu'il terrifiait, n'avait rien de ténébreux. Les serpents adoraient le soleil, et ne pourraient pas survivre dans le froid de la nuit. Comment ce petit garçon, il y a si longtemps, ne s'était-il pas rendu compte que tous les prédateurs n'étaient pas dans l'obscurité. Mais ce garçon-là le savait intimement.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui semblait réaliser ce qu'il faisait, que tout ce qui vivait dans l'obscurité n'était pas mauvais, et que tout ce qui vivait dans la lumière n'était pas bon. Une jeune fille qui était comme la lune dans l'apparence et le nom, mais comme maudite par le soleil dans le discours et les manières. Elle disait des bêtises, mais le garçon pouvait toujours comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Tous les autres ont craint ou adoré le noir et le serpent comme s'ils étaient une seule et même entité, et aimé ou haï et le manipulateur de lumière alors qu'ils ne pouvaient faire aucun mal.

Mais ce garçon se savait différents, tout comme il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'amour de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux, peu importe ce que son corps lui disait, tout comme il savait que le Bien ne comprenait pas son bien, tout comme il savait que son âme appartenait à jamais au petit espace sombre avec les yeux brillants des araignées, et des rats fuyants. Ou bien, ces nuits de pleine lune où les chauves-souris et hiboux s'abattaient sur sa tête et il n'y avait que lui et les monstres de la nuit, protégés des monstres de la journée.

Ce n'était pas son choix d'être sur que la gare de l'au-delà, ce n'était pas son choix de laisser le bébé serpent mourir cruellement, ce n'était pas son choix de se marier la jeune fille aux cheveux roux dont il n'a pas l'amour.

Pourtant, à la toute fin, ça a été son choix de mourir en tant que lui-même.

Il était couché dans une petite pièce sombre, avec les yeux brillants des araignées, et un chat - car il ne se souciait plus beaucoup de rats- le réchauffant à ses côtés. Une lettre était posée sur sa poitrine, une lettre qui ne pouvait être lue que par deux personnes : le fils qui avait comprit compris et sa fille lune. Il était là dans le noir, avec un sourire sur son visage, puis il est décédé.

:::

_**Nda :**__** Cette histoire m'a faite pleurer… Elle est pas triste ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais elle m'a faite pleurer, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de la traduire ^^ **_

_**Ndb :**__** moi je l'ai trouvé très belle, très douce dans la mélancolie qu'elle dégage, merci de me l'avoir faite partagée !**_

_**Nda :**__** De rien chéwie !**_


End file.
